Deep within
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Spryo's fallen in love with a pink dragon. There's a problem. She's cursed and doesn't know who she is. Let alone why she's cursed. Can he help her or suffer the same fate as thouse before him?
1. Chapter 1

QE:This is my first ever Spyro fic.

Evestar:Nevrous?

QE:Too right.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

* * *

A purple dragon with yellow spikes down his back and two horns on his head lay on a red beach chair with a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes. Next to him an overgrown cheetah was snoozing on the only pink beach chair left. He had green-rimmed glasses over his eyes.

A glowing golden dragonfly flutter from one spot to another. He was extremely nervous. He's white eyes looked over the green grass, the white wall, the pink dragon, and the blue sky. Pink dragon? It was exactly like Spyro except being pink and had a black butterfly clip on one horn.

"Buzz buzz!" He said into Spyro's ear.

The cheetah snorted and woke up.

"Sparks there is no pink dragon the only one is…" Spyro sat up and his eyes met the pink dragon.

"You know it still could be Ember." The cheetah said following Spyro's gaze. "We haven't seen her in ages."

Spyro nodded.

"Hunter!" The cheetah jumped as a large blue dragon walked up. "Bianca is looking for you."

Hunter nodded.

"Hi Elder Tomas." Spyro lifted his gaze. "You know if Ember's back?"

Elder Tomas shook his head. "She's still in dragon shores, I'm sure you'd be the first person she tells when she gets back why?"

"There was a pink dragon over there with a butterfly in her ear." Hunter said standing up and closing the beach chair.

Spyro looked where she was. She'd disappeared.

"Spyro you must stay away from that dragon at all costs." Elder Tomas went suddenly harsh. "She brings evil magic and bad luck wherever she goes. Many dragons have died getting close to her."

"But who is she?" Spyro asked.

"I'm sorry I can not help you there but there is a village if you really desire to find her." He turned his back and walked off.

"Buzz, buzz buzzzzzzz." Sparks said rather proud.

"Except Sparks, if you didn't say then I wouldn't of seen her." Spyro said getting up.

"Buzz?"

* * *

Evestar:Plz review.

E.S.P:Flames are welcome.

QE:But will be roasted.


	2. Chapter 2

QE:Sorry but I was surpost to but a song for each chapter and forgot.

E.S.P:She owns nothing but what ever leaves her head.

Evestar:Often wierd.

Song for chapter 1-Who's that girl- Madonna

Song for chapter2-My December-Linkin Park

* * *

The room was brightly decorated. A wooden table draped in cloth held the book the cream Bunny rabbit was reading. She was wearing brightly coloured clothes, a yellow revealing top, yellowy orange skirt and boots, and a purple cape. She was chanting under her breath. She didn't pay attention to Hunter, Spyro and Sparks when they entered.

"Buzz buzz buzzzzzzzzz." Sparks said fluttering around Bianca.

"Hello you three." She smiled.

"You wanted me?" Hunter asked.

"Yes." She looked at Spyro. "I really wanted to talk to the three of you." She closed her eyes. "Before I met you three in the forgotten realms I saw a pink dragon. She was crying and beside her was a butterfly. It was bleeding. When I spoke of this to the Sorceress she ordered dragon eggs to be brought to her." Spyro looked concerned at Bianca. "Today I saw the same dragon she looked so sad and I'm worried."

Hunter didn't know what to say.

"Buzz." Sparks settled on the table. "Buz. Buzz, buzz buzz buzzzzz buzz."

"Sparks is right. The dragon brought us to you." Spyro said calmly. "If you didn't see it then you'll still be there."

Bianca nodded. "Still."

"Still nothing." Hunter walked over and hugged her. "I see her as lucky."

"Only because you didn't see her." Bianca turned her book around for Spyro to read.

'In the begging pink dragons were seen as lucky because they were rare except they weren't. Any dragon brave enough to go near them ended up dead. If by a dragon's third year of life. If they cause carnage then they have the curse...'

Bianca closed the book. "How old is Ember?"

"Four why?" Spyro asked.

"She's pink."

Spyro looked at the book. On the front was a pink dragon. Surrounding it was flames. Clinging to it. The book itself was red. Blood red. Dragon blood.

"Spyro. I think the curse has gone except the one dragon." Bianca pulled the book nearer her. "I think you're the only one who can save her."

* * *

QE:Thank you for reading.

E.S.P:Why?

QE:I thought it was bad so I'm thanking anyone who's reading this.

Evestar:Plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

QE:Short I know. Why?

E.S.P;She's brain dead.

Evestar:Again.

QE:Anyway. It's the pink dragon's point of view.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

Song for chapter 3-Somewhere I belong- Linkin Park.

* * *

Why did that boy stare at me? Does he know? Most likely not. If he did he'll be running a mile. Death always follows me. For how long is beyond me. I just can't remember. I'm always alone. Demon said he'd always be with me. Like his mother Cinnamon. He is thou. I wish I could remember how long ago that was. I wish I could remember how old I am. I can't remember why I'm up this tree. Why am I up this tree? One of lives big questions. Yeah right. I don't even know where I come from. The sky I think. That's all I remember. Falling. Sheeps. Black sheeps in the sky crying. Were they crying for me? Only if I could remember. Why do the shadows frighten me so much?

There are dragons like me below. I know they don't want me here. They'd run if they saw me. There's a village were they welcome me. Why? I really don't know. It's been so long. The other pink dragons got my dragon, well at lest I know he'd be happy. I think. He has never seen me till today. I wish he'd never. I really like him but…

I wish I were normal. I think I love him. I normally forget but he's different.

"Buzzzzzzz." I know what he wants. Maybe the dragon is heading the same way.

"Ok Demon." He is. I remember now. I'm staking him. I think.

* * *

QE:I'm sorry it's so short. I promise They'll get longer.

Evestar:Or her name is not Queen Eevee.

QE:Yeah. Plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

Spyro was running across a field. He laughed and called back. "Race you to the other end."

"If I had my running shoes you'd be eating dust." Hunter yelled.

"Your all talk hunter." Spyro laughed. He knew if he'd run down the corridor of stone he can dodge all the shepherds and rams and jump into a whirly thing and fly across he'd get there faster. It was convincing Hunter was the problem. Then there was Bianca. She was sitting I the middle on a stone watching the boys chase each other around the field. He wasn't strong enough yet to carry people. He wasn't sure if Hunter could still run jump and hover if he had someone with him.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Spyro ran straight into the wall.

"Thanks for the warning." He said with his nose still attached to the wall.

"You alright buddy?" Hunter asked running up to him.

"Buzz buzz buzzzzz." Sparks joked.

"I was watching where I was going. I just had a lot on my mind." Spyro growled.

"A certain pink dragon?" Hunter joked.

"What happened?" Bianca asked jogging up.

"Spyro crashed." Hunter smiled.

"We are going now?" Bianca asked. "We have to get there by nightfall."

"Sure." Hunter said wrapping an arm around her.

"Buzz." Spark swore.

"Shut up." Spyro replied.

As they left the tunnel Spyro expected the Shepherds to attack them. They didn't.

"Wow." Spyro sighed with relief.

"How do you get up there?" Bianca asked nodding to the higher land.

"See that building in the middle you have to go in there then run jump glide across." Spyro said charging ahead.

"Wait." He ignored them. Something was pulling forwards. He swore in the distance he saw a pink spot sparkling. Watching him.

As he ran across the higher ground Sparks finally got his attention.

"Buz buzz buzzz buzz buzzz." Sparks said head butting him.

"Your hunger already?" Spyro asked.

"Buzz." Sparks said nodding.

"Good job a sheep is over there." Spyro said charging towards it.

The sheep had no chance if something didn't fly in his way.

"Hay you. Leave Shaun alone." Yelled an orangey brown dragon. "He's done nothing to you."

Spyro tried to apologise.

"Sis." Shaun said scared.

"Bob when I said protect the sheep I didn't mean be one." She shook her head. "Sorry." She held out her paw to Spyro.

"That's ok." He took it and shook.

"Buzzzzzzzz." Sparks lay on the ground.

"There's a butterfly farm over there." She pointed. "They specialise in dragonfly food."

As soon as she said that Sparks flew to her and kissed her before flying off.

"He likes you." Spyro said smiling sheepishly.

"I'd run if I was you." Bob/Shaun said backing off.

* * *

Evestar:Plz review.

E.S.P:All reviewers get a nice cookie.

QE:I want cookie.


	5. Chapter 5

QE:I can't find a song for this chapter.

Evestar:She's really annoyed.

E.S.P:she owns nothing.

QE:But so badly wants Hunter.

* * *

Spyro watched over the village on top of a hill. The village consists of brightly coloured tents. Young dragons of different colours wondered around. Non had dragonflies. Some were selling other buying. Some were herding sheeps. Youngest ones were putting up new tents on hills.

"Spyro." Hunter gasped collapsing next to him. "Don't…do…that…again."

"Buzz." Sparks said trying to grab Spyro's attention.

"SPYRO!" He turned to look at a pink blur running for him followed by a red dragon that looked like him except had a longer snout.

"Ember." He moved out her way so she hugged Hunter instead. "Flame." The young dragon nodded.

Bianca walked over watching Ember kissing Hunter.

"Em…ber." Hunter said gasping for breath. Ember looked and screamed.

Flame shook his head. "I swear she gets worse."

Spyro smiled. "I think she does."

"Have you seen a pink dragon other then Ember?" The question caught Spyro off guard.

"Yes why?" Spyro asked.

"Well she comes here often." Flame tried to work out what to say. "Remember when I disappeared to become a great dragon like you?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well I met her then and…well I feel ill and collapsed in a middle of a field. I remember she placed a piece of meat down for me. When I asked her, her name she said…"

"Sparks. She nicked it off your dragonfly." Ember said disgusted.

"I thought it was I sign I had to go back." Flame said hanging his head.

No one notice the yellow dragon that had walked over to them. "Ay. That makes you a very important dragon if she allows you to here her voice." He looked twice the age of Spyro but he spoke as if he was so much older. "She safeguards it so as she puts it the giant sheeps in the sky don't cry for her."

"You are?" Hunter asked.

"Donald." He said turning.

"Don't you want to know who we are?" Bianca asked.

"Nope." He walked off.

"Black sheeps crying?" Ember whispered under her breath.

"If you do see her again. Be careful she might not remember you." Donald called over his shoulder. "She's violent when she needs to be."

* * *

Evestar:Sparks? Couldn't you of came up with a better name?

QE:Nope.

E.S.P:I like it.

QE:I had Sparks the canary.

Evestar:Never mind. I know you're sensitve around that area.

E.S.P:Plz hit that purple button. Even if it's just to say Hi.


	6. Chapter 6

QE:If any can think of a song for this chapter please help.

E.S.P:if not let her go mad.

Evestar She owns nothing.

* * *

Spyro looked around the market. He had nothing to do. For the last three days he was stuck here trying not to go insane. That and trying not to be found by Ember. Which is a lot harder then it sounds. Hunter was hiding behind a tent with Bianca. Flame was following Ember around like a sheep.

"Ten gems please." A blue and white dragon said holding up a bottle with a butterfly inside.

"Thanks." Spyro nodded and paid up. He had to. He couldn't kill any sheeps.

"Buzz buzzzzzzz buz." Sparks said disappointed.

"Sorry Sparks." He said walking away.

"Hi Sparky." Crowds had gathered quickly.

"Buzz buzz buzz?" Sparks asked.

"I dunno." Spyro tried to jump up but taller dragon was blocking his view.

Donald sat next to him. "Do you want to meet her?"

Spyro nodded.

"Give the poor lassie room. She's only just turned up." The crowds parted to show a pink dragon walking towards them. Up close she looked divine. Her scales were sleek and perfect. Her eyes were bright and sparkling like sapphires. Even her butterfly clip looked perfect, the right shade of black and red.

"Hello." Her voice was shaky.

Donald nodded and walked away slowly. She followed glancing at Spyro nervously.

"Buzzz."

"Sparks." Spyro growled.

"Yes?" She turned her and looked at him confused.

"Sorry dragonfly." Spyro was falling into pieces.

"Oh. Ok." She turned and hurried on.

Spyro walk a couple of steps behind. He was scared. Ok facing the sorceress was scary but this was weird scary.

They came to a large lilac tent. Donald nodded and Sparks entered in.

"Spyro if she's no what you expect please don't upset her." He sounded like saying hi was banned.

Spyro just nodded and walked in. Inside was covered from top to bottom in books and glass jars.

"Spyro right?" Sparks smiled. She wagged her tail. "Call me Sparky. Everyone else here does."

He didn't know what to say.

"Most boys stay away from me. I think they do." Spark sat thinking.

"You're gorgeous." It slipped.

"Thanks." Worry plastered itself across her face.

"What's wrong?" Her worry unnerved him.

"Something is coming. Something big." Her voice came so much older so quickly. "It wants me." Her eyes faded out and her voice became far away.

"Donald." Spyro yelled.

"It needs me." The room went cold and the atmosphere grew dark. "Help me."

As soon as Donald entered everything went back to normal.

"What?" He was worried.

"Can we speak outside?" If he had hair it would have been standing up.

He nodded.

The fresh air felt good against his scales.

"What happened?" Donald was curious.

Spyro told him. Every so often Donald would nod.

"If you ask he she won't remember." He peeked in the tent. "You ok Sparks?"

She called back. "Yes."

He brought his head out. "She has no memory at all. Certain things like places and butterflies she remembers. That's all. She trusts me but she can't remember." Spyro frowned.

"Why?" Was the only word that left his lips.

"I do not know." He thought for a minute. "But if she asked for help then it must be important."

* * *

Evestar:SO she's psycho?

QE:Yep.

E.S.P:Ple review and thank to everyone who has.

QE:You all have became my best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

QE:I would personly like to ask luv4powerpuff but i can't so I'll do it here. THANK YOU!

E.S.P:Sorry person.

Evestar:She owns nought.

Song for chapter 6,7,8-Check reviews.

* * *

Spyro sat on a rock. Around him Hunter, Bianca, Flame and Ember did the same. Sparky sat at the bottom of his rock. She had her nose to the ground sniffing flowers.

"What's wrong with her?" Ember asked disgusted to see her.

"She looks different." Flame placed his head to one side. "Almost younger."

Ember looked at him then Sparky herself.

Sparks growled angrily at her. He knew something was wrong about her and he promised himself he will show Spyro.

Spyro started telling them what happen. About how she change dramatically and what she had said. Sparky paid no attention what so ever and carried on playing with the flower.

"So she's a mental case?" Ember asked.

"Yes and No." Bianca got off her rock and knelt down in front of Sparky. "Hello."

Sparky looked up. "Hello." Then she got down to investigate the flower more.

"Do you remember anything that might help us?" Bianca asked. She kept her soft and low.

Sparky looked at her and nodded. "My name's Sparks and I live in a black cave." She looked like a three year old explaining the sky is blue.

"Can you show us?" Bianca asked. Ember huffed in disapprove.

"Ok." Sparky trotted off to a large menacing mountain in the far distance.

"Great." Hunter whispered under his breath.

"Come on." Spyro said running after her.

Sparks growled furiously.

"You knew this day was coming Sparks." Bianca said heading off. "Come on Hunter."

"Yeah I'm coming." He said jumping down.

Bianca smiled as he put her arm around her.

"Are we going?" Asked Flame.

"Yeah." Ember said quietly. "But they can't see us."

"Buzz." Sparks said flying off.

* * *

QE:Plz review.

Evestar:Thanks for all the reviewers who keep this story going.

E.S.P:THANKS!


	8. Chapter 8

QE:TADA!

E.S.P:She's on a suger hig.

QE:Sugar?

Evestar:she owns nothing.

QE:Oh I've found out I've been miss spelling Sparx.

* * *

The jagged rocks made it hard to climb the steep mountainside.

Sparx just fluttered above it often resting. Spyro kept an eye on Sparks. She was hopping from one rock to another.

"How much energy does she have?" Hunter asked pulling Bianca up.

"By the looks of her lots." Bianca said panting. "Can we stop?"

Spyro nodded. "I'll get her." He ran after her.

"Poor Spyro." Hunter said falling over with Bianca on top.

"Sorry." She panted getting up. "I'm not just to this yet." She gave Hunter an apologetic smile as he got up.

"It's ok I forgot." He hugged her tight.

"Sparks." Spyro yelled as a white light engulfed the area.

"Help." Flame ran up the rocky path.

Sparks ran down.

"Ember's in trouble." Flame's chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"Ember is trouble." Hunter muttered under his breath.

"Flame stay here and look after Bianca." Spyro said running back down the mountain.

"I can look after myself." She huffed as Hunter followed Spyro and Sparx.

"Looks like it's you and me." Flame said hiding behind a rock.

"What was it?" Bianca asked.

"A big green…

§-§-§-§

Sparks stood growling at a big green dragon. He is taller then any dragon Spyro had met. His under belly was pale yellow. Large yellow spikes stuck out of his back at odd angles. He looked really annoyed.

"Who are you?" Spyro called stepping in front of Sparks.

He growled and showed his large yellowing teeth.

A pink lump lay against its large clawed feet. Its breath was hard and shallow.

"Go away." His voice was deep and shook the ground. As he moved his large leathery wing white light sparked from it.

"That's a big fellow." Hunter said when he arrived.

His orange eyes lay on Hunter and his mouth opened an orange ball started to appear.

"Hunter." Sparks jumped up as the orange ball flew at Hunter. She was flung backwards and landed on top of him.

Spyro jump towards the dragon hoping to catch him off guard. The tail swung round and whacked Spyro around the head.

Black dots floated around Spyro's eyes before he fell over and fell unconscious.

§-§-§-§

_He was flying high over clouds. Below him was a castle, white bricks, red roof, green grass and crystal Blue Ocean. Multicoloured dragons flew below him. In the distance a large black cloud was rolling towards him. The land under the shadow died and turned black and dusty._

_A white dragon with no scales and long golden straight scales on its head down to below its white feathery wings held out its forepaws towards him. "Spyro help us." Its blues eyes looked deep into his. "SPYRO!"_

His eyes fluttered open and Ember was sitting on him.

"Get off him." Bianca said holding up a rolled piece so paper.

She huffed and walked off.

The room was dark. There were books piled up to the wall and bottles of odd colours. The bed he was lying on straw and plenty of covers.

* * *

Evestar:Plz review.

QE:SUGAR!


	9. Chapter 9

QE:To all who acturly like this story and been wondering why I haven't updated I'M SORRY!

E.S.P:She has spent tthree day making sure tis chapter is at a good standerd.

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

"Some thanks I get." Ember huffed.

Everyone was sitting around a round wooden table except a green dragon. He was three times smaller then before to be able to lie in the same small ceil room they were in. It had been carved out of the mountain. Spyro was sitting between Ember and Sparks. Sparx hovered over Spyro's head. Hunter sat next to Ember with Bianca next to him. Opposite them sat Flame next to another dark pink dragon. She had piercing blue eyes and looked a lot like the green dragon except she had pale pink undersides and her spikes were in a neat order.

"I'm very sorry for my brothers behaviour." She sat on the hide let and bowed her head. "Sam was being over protective of miss Sparks."

Sparks was paying to much interest in the cloth hanging off the wall to notice her name being said.

"It's all about her." Ember growled under her breath.

"Yes." The dragon looked at her. "My name is Emma. Or Em as my brothers call me." Her voice was a lot older. "Yes it does revolve around Sparks she is the missing link in the story."

"What story?" Bianca asked in interest.

"An old story." Em closed her eyes and a singsong voice left her lips. "Whiteness covered everything. Slowly colour filled. Then life at first everything was equal. A rare dragon ruled the lands. He had three children. His eldest a male was given the gift of power. His second a female was given the gift of courage and his youngest Lunar the gift of wisdom."

Ember scoff. "What does this have to with anything? It's a story all kids are told when they misbehave."

"Wrong story same start." Em voice was hard enough to shut her up.

"Why did you name only one?" Asked Hunter.

"Because her name is the only one I know." Em shook her head. "I'm not even sure she's a she. Her name was almost wiped out completely."

"Someone really didn't like her." Flame said quietly.

"Both her, let's say she's a she due to the fact Lunar is a female name nowadays, siblings hated her. She had something neither of them could obtain."

"What?" Asked Flame eagerly.

"I do not know. All these years and I fail to find out way. All I know is twice they tried to kill her." Em looked at Sam. "What do you know about it?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I know most dragons envy us because we can change shape and form. Never colour thou." She shook her head again. "I'm going to continue with the story." She shot a look at Ember. "Near the end of his reign he asked one of his dragons to look after his youngest for he feared something bad will happen to her. The dragon had no colour at all. Another dragon. A seer had foretold him…"

"A seer they don't exist." Ember yelled out.

"Shut up hatchling." Sam stared at his little sister.

"Wow even me and Ben can't piss her off that much." Amusement filled his voice. "Congratulations on being the second. The first being a seer." A smile tugged at his lips.

"A seer is what?" Spyro asked.

"A seer is a dragon who with a special gem can and will foretell the future. Many dragons believe they don't exist." Emma grinned. "You want to meet one?"

"Yes." Everyone turned to look at Bianca. "I did it again." She said hanging her head.

Hunter wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sure she's up." Everyone turned too the door where a blue dragon similar to Sam and Em was holding a sheep. "Em, are we related to sheep?"

"No why?"

He turned around so everyone saw a orangey brown dragon biting on his tail.

"Bob." Emma smiled. "He dresses up as a sheep."

"Oh." The blue dragon walked off.

"Let's go." Emma said walking on her back legs to the door.

* * *

QE:Return of bob and his sister.

E.S.P:who has no name.

QE:Yep.

E.S.P:Plz review.


	10. Chapter 10

QE:Hello.

E.S.P:We're back.

Evestar:They're on sugar. She owns nothing.

* * *

Spyro watched as Sparks jumped from one rock to another. She was smiling and had no care.

"If you keep going up you'll see it." Em walked next to him.

"Why does she at one moment act like a hatchling then the next an elder?"

Em shrugged. "Why do we act the way we do?" Em looked at the sky. "I used to be fun carefree then something happened and I ended up being a book worm."

"Found it." Hunter shouted down.

Em ran off.

Spyro sat down, huffed and closed his eyes. Why did he care for her? He could just as easily turn around and walk away. But that wasn't him.

"Spyro." He opened his eyes to see Sparks standing there. Behind him he heard Sparx swear. She was standing much taller then normal.

"Yes?" He asked stepping forwards.

She just sat there staring at him. Her blue eyes sparkling. A small smile curled up on the lips.

Time stood still. The air around them hung. Even thou his heart and mind told him not now. He ignored them and kissed her. She gasped then just melts into it. Slowly he pulled out. "Our friends will be waiting." He couldn't help himself he knew he was talking to her as if she was a new born.

She curled her neck round his in to a dragon like hug. "Spyro please don't go. I really like you." Her voice was like an infant's, quiet and tiny.

He nodded and returned the hug.

"Do we have to drag you up by your tails?" Hunter joked.

Sparks offered her tail.

"Come on." Spyro smiled taking her by the wing. "Maybe the seer dragon can help.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§

The cave was large. It was made out of marble. In the centre sat a Cryistal gem. It was being supported by glass grass.

"Where is the seer then?" Ember asked giving her the 'yeah right' face.

"I don't know." Em growled. "GEM!"

"What?" Cried a voice from far down the cave.

"Get your arse here." Em shouted back.

"Coming." Cried the voice high pitched.

"I warn you know she's a nut case." Em hung her head.

"Do the intro." Cried the shadows.

Em huffed. "Introducing the great powerful." Em whispered the next bit. "Complete loony. GEM!"

Out of the shadows stepped a dragon. She was purple but her upper body was covered in a leather jacket and she was wearing a black shirt. She had a black wig covering most of her face so you could only see her muzzle. "What do ya think?"

"I was right on the complete loony part."

Ember was sniggering in the background. "That's the seer? I bet I could do better than her."

"Get changed." Gem nodded and melted back in the shadows.

They all looked at Em.

"Gem isn't completely there in the head. She often watches other realms hat she shouldn't and…"

Gem walked in wearing a shirt baggy black shorts and a tie at half mass.

"Punk?"

"Punk."

Em shook her head.

"Hello and you lot are?" Gem placed her head to one side.

"You're a seer dragon." Ember sniggered.

"Yes but I'm not touching the gem therefore you're an arse." Gem smiled.

Ember was changing into a red dragon.

"Oh cheer up." She looked at Spyro then to Sparks. "how's Demon?"

Sparks shrugged.

"Oh ok." She laid her eyes on Hunter. "Hi what's your name?"

"Hunter."

"And yours?" She turned to look at Bianca.

"Bianca Rabbit."

"You his girlfriend."

Bianca nodded.

"Stay with your own species." Em growled.

"Fine." She looked at Flame. "Nice to see you again."

"Like wise." Flame grinned back.

"Like to place your paws on the gem?" Gem sounded like a Dragonet.

"Not after last time." Flame hung his head.

Em glanced a look at Gem.

" There was a second reason I wanted to come." Flame looked at Ember. "Gem is teaching me how to use the Cryistal." Ember knitted her eye brow.

"You're a seer?" Bianca asked.

"Yep." Flame said puffing out his chest.

"Rare for one to exist outside a family." Gem said smiling. "What's the other reason you're here?" She glanced at Em.

"No reason. Just showing a friend off." Em grinned.

"Sam?"

"Sam."

* * *

QE:I found a cool website called review. 


End file.
